Conversations between Friends
by RC Williams
Summary: The aftermath of Ron's First Time. The two lovers call their friends and tells all. What will they tell their friends? Read and see.
1. Kim and Ron

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any characters that are portrayed in this story. They belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them.

Warning: This chapter contains a couple of bad words. You have been warned.

AN: Okay you guys, I'm back again. This story here is going to lead to the sequel. This is what happens after the play date between Bonnie and Ron. If you like my first story, then you are going to like the sequel but for now here is what happens when there are...

Conversations between Friends

Chapter 1- Ron and Kim

The play date is over. Ron Stoppable is now a man. After spending the last two hours with Bonnie Rockwaller, he is very pleased. Why? He asked her for them to be "Friends with Benefits" but she went one better.

"I want to be your girlfriend, Ron." Bonnie says.

"I have one word for that, Booyah!" Ron exclaims.

Bonnie giggles at her new love in her life. From the ordeal she is very tired and hoping to get some rest before she calls her best friend and tell her all what had happened.

"Now let's get some rest." Bonnie says tiredly.

"Sure, Bon-Bon." Ron says.

Ron cuddles with his new girlfriend when the phone rang. Ron picks up the phone and said, "Hello."

"Hey Ron." Kim says.

Kim Possible is Ron's best friend. She promised him that she would call him to know what happened during the date. Every since Kim got off from work, she's been dying to know about the date.

"Hey Kim." Ron says tiredly.

"Sounds like your tired."

"Yeah I am. Going for 2 hours will make you tired."

"2 hours? I thought you had less stamina then that."

"Kim, you don't mean that."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Well… from the way you sprint and tire out easily, I thought that you wouldn't have that much stamina."

"Well I fooled you didn't I?"

"Yeah you did. But a part of me still doesn't believe it."

"So what are you saying, Kim."

"…"

"Come on, Kim. Let's have it."

"I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Kim, you know me better than that. Whatever you say will not offend me."

"Okay. Are you sure you want to know."

"Yes."

"Well…" Kim trails off. Kim is thinking of a way to get her out of this situation. Then suddenly she thought of the one person that'll tell her all she wants to know… Bonnie. "Is Bonnie still there?"

"Yes, she's here, but she's taking a nap right now."

"Well, wake her up and tell her that I want to talk to her."

"Okay but she's not going to like being disturbed."

"Just do it, Ron."

Ron gently shakes Bonnie on her shoulder. She stirs around and slowly opens her eyes. "What is it, sweetie?" she says.

"Umm… somebody wants to talk to you." Ron says.

"Who?"

"Kim."

"Kim who?"

"My best friend Kim."

"What the _fuck_ does _she _want?" Bonnie said bitterly.

All during high school, Bonnie and Kim never saw eye to eye. They were always competition against one another determining who was the best. They always wanted to one-up the other one. When they graduated, they made up with each other and became friends. But you can still tell that their rivalry was still there.

"You didn't have to say it like that, Bon-Bon, but I don't know. She said that she wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, okay. Give me the phone."

Ron gives Bonnie the receiver and hopes that the two of them won't be at each other throats during this. _I hope they don't start arguing. I really hate to see two of my friends argue._ He thought.

Bonnie places the receiver to her ear and says, "Hello."

"Hey Bonnie." Kim says sweetly.

"What do you want, Kim. I was sleeping nicely when you decided to call."

"I'm sorry, but I have something to ask you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was thinking about making this a "T" rated fic but because of the words I will make it a "M" rated fic. For the sequel, I'm going to let you guys guess what happens next. I'm not telling or it will spoil the surprise. For now I hope you guys will enjoy this. RC

Next chapter: Bonnie and Kim have a little girl talk.


	2. Bonnie and Kim

Author Notes: Well guys here is Chapter 2 to this side story I should say. I would like to thank momike and FireKP1 for their reviews.

To FireKP1: Here's a little advice, "Always expect the unexpected". When it comes to me, you can expect anything. Maybe this chapter will put your mind at ease.

To momike: Glad to be back. Yeah I had to place this story a "M" rating due to the language.

If you like that chapter, your gonna love this one. And the next chapter is crazy. Take it from me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bonnie Rockwaller or Kim Possible. Their are owned by Disney. If I did own them, I would be sitting pretty right about now.

Chapter 2- Bonnie and Kim

Bonnie places the receiver to her ear and says, "Hello."

"Hey Bonnie." Kim says sweetly.

"What do you want, Kim. I was sleeping nicely when you decided to call."

"I'm sorry, but I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Bonnie says in an aggravated tone.

"What's Ron like in bed?" Kim asked.

Bonnie hears this and drops the phone on the bed.

"Hello. Hello. Bonnie are you there?" Kim says through the phone.

Bonnie picks it up and says, "Yeah, I'm here. You just surprised me."

"I know. I'm just curious. I've seen him grow up during our friendship over the past years. And I've been dying to know."

"Hold on a minute. Let me get Ron out of the room for a few minutes."

"Okay."

Bonnie taps Ron on the shoulder and says, "I'm a little hungry. Would you mind whipping up something right quick?"

"Sure thing Bon-Bon. I'm a little starved myself."

Bonnie kisses Ron on the cheek and says, "Thanks sweetheart."

Ron gets up, puts on a pair of jogging pants and leaves the room.

"Okay he's gone."

"Okay."

"Now let me get this straight. You've known Ron all these years and never, ever slept with him."

Kim is blushing at the other end like crazy. "…"

"Well…"

"No, I haven't."

"And you want to know what he is like?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, all I can say is…"

"What."

"Ron's got it going on." Bonnie giggles.

"I knew it." Kim says

Bonnie catches the hint in Kim's voice and says, "You want to sleep with Ron, don't you."

"Yes." Kim says blushing.

"Well, why didn't you tell him?"

"I was nervous. And I'm afraid that may ruin our friendship."

"You've could at least told him. He would have understood."

"Okay, I'll tell him. But I'm going to need your help."

"I have an idea. His birthday is coming up right."

"Yeah it is. And I didn't get anything for him yet."

"Perfect."

"What are you talking about?"

"How about we give Ron a birthday present that he'll never forget."

"I like how you think, Bonnie."

"Then it is settled. I'll go get Ron, okay."

"Alright."

Bonnie gets up and puts on a t-shirt to cover her nakedness and heads towards the kitchen where Ron is located.

"Ron, Kim wants to talk to you." Bonnie says.

"Okay, sweetie." Ron says. "Yeah, Kim."

"Ron, remember what I said about your stamina earlier?"

"Yeah Kim and I'm not mad at you."

"I know but…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oops, I forgot. I don't own Ron Stoppable either. Just to set the record straight. Who would have thought that Kim wanted a piece of the Ron-man. Well... The next chapter Bonnie and Rhonda go at it. Rhonda is a character I created. These two are best friends. So what will they talk about... Tune in to next time. RC


	3. Bonnie and Rhonda

Since I'm in a good mood today, I've decided to put up another chapter.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One and Two

Warning: This chapter contains some bad words and descriptive sexual dialogue. You have been warned.

Chapter 3- Bonnie and Rhonda

Bonnie gives the phone back to Ron and heads back to the room. She goes to her purse, pulls out her cell phone, and quickly dials Rhonda's number.

After a few rings, Rhonda picks up at the other end.

"Hello."

"Rhonda. It's me, Bonnie."

"What's up, girl? How did the play date go?"

"It was like a dream come true."

"So tell me what happened."

"Well, we started kissing, touching, sucking, the usual."

"And…"

"And what."

"And how big is he?"

"Rhonda!"

"Hey, I have a right to know."

"You're saying that because you didn't get any in the past year and a half with your horny ass."

"You don't have to rub that in my face, Bonnie."

"I know, but since you my girl and all, I'll tell you. He's 11 inches, girl!"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnn!"

Bonnie giggles at her friend's remark. Then says, "I know. He surprised me too when I first saw it."

"I don't see how in the hell you took all of that, Bon-Bon."

"Let's just say that I'm a girl with special talents." Bonnie said with confidence.

Rhonda giggles at her friend, and then says, "So, did you knock his socks off like you said you was going too?"

"Yeah and plus I tried something new with him."

"Like what?"

"I…" Bonnie whispers in the phone and told Rhonda what she did.

"**What!** I know you didn't do that!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"Yeah I did. It hurt at first but Ron took his time and it started to feel great after awhile."

"Well, aren't you sore or anything?"

"Not now, but I was at first. And to be honest with you… I want to do it again."

"Bon-Bon, you are a freak."

"And proud of it."

"Girl, you are crazy. Anything else you did that _I_ should know about?"

"Yeah, Ron and I are a couple now."

"Get the fuck outta here!"

"Dead ass serious, Rhonda."

"Damn girl, he gave it to you that good to make you wanna be his girlfriend?" Rhonda exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess he kinda got to me." Bonnie admits

(In a singsong voice) "Bonnie's whipped… Bonnie's whipped."

"I am **not** whipped! He just surprised me that's all."

"Anything else you wanna share with me, Bon-Bon."

"Umm…. Oh yeah. Guess what?"

"What girl."

"You know Ron's best friend, Kim right."

"Yeah."

"I think she wants Ron to give it to her."

"**WHAT!**"

"Yeah, I talked to her earlier and she told me."

"How did that come to the light?"

"Well, she asked me how good was Ron and it went from there."

"You think Ron is going to do it?"

"I don't know. Kim said that if they do that, it might ruin their friendship. I don't know what Ron will think."

"So basically, Kim is curious but also scared."

"That's one way of putting it."

"Yeah. Is there anything else that I would like to know, Ms. Freak-a-Leek?"

"Very funny, Rhonda, but yeah. I forgot to tell you this. But…" Bonnie whispers in the phone again.

"Girl you are too much. You mean to tell me that Ron came three times in different areas on your body."

"Not on them, in them."

"In them! Where exactly and be specific."

"Okay. First he came in my mouth…"

Rhonda is currently making faces at the other end. "Ewwww, Bonnie! Please don't tell me that you…"

"Yep."

"Ewwww, you nasty!"

Bonnie laughs and then continued. "Second, he came inside me but he had the rubber on but I took it off of him."

"Bonnie…" Rhonda whines. "You took it off of him?"

"Yeah and I straddled him and he let loose."

Rhonda is speechless at her friend's remarks.

"And it felt sooo good too."

"Aww man. Forget I ever asked." Rhonda said.

"There's one more place."

"Don't tell me. I don't wanna know."

"Yes you do and I'm going to tell you. And last he came in my…" Bonnie whispers the final spot.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Rhonda said.

"Hey you asked for it. I didn't want to tell you but you wanted to know, Ms. Nosy."

"Sorry I ever asked."

"Yeah I bet you are now."

Just then Bonnie hears a loud "YOU WANNA DO WHAT!" coming from the kitchen.

"Uh-oh. I think Kim told Ron her plans. I gotta go, Rhonda."

"All right. I'll go take some Alka-Seltzer and see you later." Rhonda says.

"All right. Bye."

"Bye."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I don't know where that came from but I had to do it. For some reason I wanted a good laugh and this came up. Next chapter will be within a few days. R/R people. RC

Next chapter: Kim and Ron (second conversation) and Ron gets a shock from his best friend.


	4. Ron and Kim II

Author Notes: I want to thank momike, The PhantomHokage, and Mr. Average for their reviews.

To momike: On chapter 2 I wanted Kim to be a little jealous on the fact and she asked Ron that so she could know what to prepare for if he accepted. On chapter 3, I needed a good laugh and ya'll probably did to and that came to mind.

To The PhantomHokage: I know things are a little crazy know but it will smooth out in the end.

Disclaimer: See Chapters One and Two.

No warningsfor this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Four- Kim and Ron II (cont. from Ch. Two)

"Ron, Kim wants to talk to you." Bonnie says.

"Okay, sweetie." Ron says. "Yeah, Kim."

"Ron, remember what I said about your stamina earlier?"

"Yeah Kim and I'm not mad at you."

"I know but…"

"But what, Kim?" Ron asked

"It's embarrassing really, never mind. So how did it go?" Kim says changing the subject.

"Kim it was the best night of my life."

"Glad to hear it. So tell me everything and I mean everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now spill."

"Okay. It was just nothing but kissing, touching, sucking, you know."

"What did she do exactly."

"She put her mouth on my…"

"On your what?"

"You know, Kim. The male sex organ."

"She did that!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yeah. And then later it started feeling good until I couldn't hold it anymore and out it came."

"Ron you didn't do what I think you just did."

"Yeah Kim. I tried to hold it in honest to God but it was too much."

"Did she swallow it?"

"Yeah. She swallowed it, Kim."

"Should I be saying, 'Ewww! Ugghhh! Or is that a given?"

"She surprised me to KP."

"No wonder she says she's the best. She would try something like that."

"Um… KP. That's not the end of it."

"There's more? What else did she do?"

"Well, she wanted me to…" Ron whispers to Kim the second thing Bonnie did.

"WHAT! She must want to become pregnant or something."

"I don't know, but sometimes I wonder why she did that."

"I wonder too. Is there anything else that she did?"

"Yeah. Finally, she…" Ron whispers the last thing Bonnie did.

"Aww man you got to be kidding me. In there of all places. I know she's got to be hurting right now."

"Amazingly, she's not. She wanted me to do that to her, even all the times I tried to talk her out of it, it didn't change her mind. I even shed a tear of the whole thing."

"Aww Ron."

"Yeah I know."

"You care for her don't you?"

"Yeah."

_I wish that Ron would care for me like that. _Kim thought. Inside her heart, Kim knew that it would kill her if she didn't ask her best friend that one question, the one question to end all questions. "Ron."

"Yeah, Kim."

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Kim?"

"Now promise me that you won't get mad."

"Whatever you have to tell me I will not get mad."

"Okay, it is kind of like a confession and a question. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Whatever that will calm your nerves, Kim. Just tell me anything."

"Okay, the confession is that I've been wondering that…" Kim trails off.

"Wondering what, KP?" Ron asked.

"Wondering that if I asked you on a play date like you did Bonnie, would you accept?"

"…"

"Ron, are you there?"

"Kim, why do you ask me this?"

"Cause every since you and Bonnie had your little play date, I've been wondering what was it like."

"So I guess that you want to have one with me, right?"

"Yeah, Ron. Do you accept _my _challenge or do you want to turn down this red flame?"

Ron is completely stunned at his best friend. _I guess she wants some of me too?_ _Is it me or am I spraying on too much AXE effect here. If so, I need to turn it down a few notches._ Ron thought.

"Are you sure you want to do this, KP?"

"Yeah, Ron. I want to."

"I'm sorry KP, I can't do it. I cherish our friendship too much to throw it away just for us to do that."

"I knew you was going to say that."

"You surprised me with that, KP. Okay now what is the question?"

"Well… here's is another confession."

"What did you do this time?"

"I asked Bonnie how good were you?"

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"You're not mad are you?"

"A little but I'm okay. Thing is that if you wanted to know, you could have asked me."

"I'm sorry, Ron."

"It's okay."

"Ron you're b'day is coming up right?"

"Yeah it is, and I can't wait."

"I may have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise."

"You'll see when is comes around."

"Great. So I will have to wait to see what it is."

"Yeah, you'll have to wait and I'm not telling you what it is."

"Okay." Ron said sadly.

"But still, Ron to be honest with you I really wanna see what is like with you. Have you inside me and everything. Besides I was thinking that…"

"Thinking about what, Kim?"

"I really want to do this with you and I wanna have a child by you, Ron."

"YOU WANNA DO WHAT!"

Just then, Bonnie comes out of the back room asking her boyfriend, "What happened? What is going on?"

"Nothing. Kim just gave me a surprise of my life."

"Let me speak back with her."

"Okay."

"Kim, Bonnie would like to talk back to you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls are going to have another conversation. What will it be about? Tune in to the next chapter. RC


	5. Bonnie and Kim II

Disclaimer: See Chapters One and Two

Author Notes: The girls are going to have another chat. Knowing Bonnie and how her mind works, it may be in the gutter or not. This will be the last chapter to this before, I start on the sequel. So get ready for it!

No warnings for this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Five- Bonnie and Kim II

"Kim, did you ask him?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, and he turned me down. I guess he does cherish our friendship too much." Kim said sadly.

"I may have an idea that will get you what you want and me what I want." Bonnie said with a devilish smile.

"What do you want, Bonnie?" Kim asked curiously.

"Well… I've been dying to know what you are like behind closed doors." Bonnie finally admitted.

"You got to be kidding me, Bonnie." Kim exclaimed.

"I kid you not. So what do you say, Kim?" Bonnie said.

"Sure why not. And what idea are you planning?" Kim said.

"Ron's birthday is coming up right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, so?" Kim said.

"Did you get him anything?" Bonnie asked.

"No, not yet."

Bonnie is smiling mischievously on the phone and says, "How about we give Ron a birthday present that he'll never forget."

"Sounds devious, but okay let's do it. What do you have in mind, Bonnie?" Kim said.

"How about we both make one of Ron's fantasies come true." Bonnie said.

"What a minute. You asked him about his fantasies." Kim said.

"Yeah. He wanted to sleep with two girls at the same time. So let's give him that fantasy." Bonnie said.

"So you're saying that we both sleep with Ron, right." Kim said.

"Yeah, and I know what you're thinking. I'm his girlfriend and may have something to say but I won't have nothing to say about it." Bonnie said.

"Well that takes a load off of my mind." Kim said.

"Glad to hear it. Now, do you have any lingerie in your closet, K?"

"No B. I don't."

"Okay now listen, how about we going shopping in two weeks around his birthday okay?"

"Okay. Where are we going?" Kim asked.

"To Claudia's Mysteries to get some lingerie for the birthday boy." Bonnie said.

"Okay, see you later, Bonnie. Tell Ron I said bye for me." Kim said.

"Okay, see you later Kim and don't forget." Bonnie said.

"Okay." Kim said before hanging up the phone.

Bonnie hangs up the phone and walks to Ron and wraps her arms around his waist. "Can we eat later, I'm still a little tired from the ordeal."

"Okay let's go back to the room." Ron said.

Ron places the food in the refrigerator and follows Bonnie back to the room. Bonnie strips off the t-shirt and climbs in the bed. Ron climbs in the bed behind Bonnie and wraps one arm around her waist. Ron gently kissed the back on Bonnie's neck and drifts off the sleep. Bonnie backs up slightly so she couldnuzzle up againstRon's memberand drifts off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of this story, I hope you guys liked it. I apologize if it the chapter was so short. But I couldn't figure a better way to end it. Bonnie and Kim have a major surprise in store for Ron and he doesn't have a clue. To find out his reaction, tune in to the sequel of "Ron's First Time" entitled, "Play Date 2: Ron's Birthday Surprise". Trust me, you guys will love what I have in store for you. Until then, peace! RC


End file.
